Tōshirō Hitsugaya
Tōshirō Hitsugaya is currently a new recruit at the address of the Magic Council, an internal organ of international security that has one of its bases in Fiore, with the HQ located in Era. He has set his goals on joining the Magic Council, in order to become the strongest and destroy all the Evil in the world. Appearance Toshiro has white hair that is very spiky in appearance, and is quite short compared to others. He usually has a serious appearance and has turquoise eyes. Toshiro doesn't normally smile at anyone, keeping his serious composure. Normally he wears a black collared golf shirt with pants, and shoes. Mostly for battles or missions, he wears a Shihakushō, a black kimono, with a sword, his prized katana, in its sheath hanging on his belt. Personality Toshiro has a serious personality, and does not approve of slacking off. Though appearing child-like, he is very mature for his age, and seems to only speak when he needs to. He is cautious of everyone and will not act close to them until they have gained Toshiro's trust and liking. Toshiro does not give in easily in battles or arguments and does not let anyone he loves get hurt, often putting himself on the line, rather than having anyone else risk their lives for him. He has a strong sense of justice and vows to destroy all of the evils, first in Fiore, and the rest of the world! Likes *Amanattō *Watermelon *Rice *Taking naps *Winter *Snowstorms *Ice *Justice *Magic Council Dislikes *Summer *Warm weather *Dried persimmons *Dark Guilds Dreams Currently Unknown Statistics *'Total: '''20 SP *'Strength: '3 SP *'Speed: '4 SP *'Accuracy: '5 SP *'Stamina: '4 SP *'Intelligence: '''4 SP History Toshiro was born in the icy landscape of Mt. Hakobe, in one of its bare but quite spacious caves. His family lived in a large cavern that withstanded the mighty blizzards and snowstorms that had raged through the land for as long as they could remember, and their family shared the place with the rest of their clan. The hostile condition weathered down the clan, but they learned to survive and thrive in the mountains. By age 15, Toshiro had become highly adapted to the cold weather and despised warm and sunny weather, preferring the icy cold over any type of warmth or fire. In Mt. Hakobe, Mountain Vulcans roamed the landscape, terrorizing the family nonstop. Toshiro, of course, with a high sense of justice, decided to train and train to destroy these menaces. In a a few years, he had mastered the art of sword-wielding, as he trained with swordmaster in the family for many hours daily, vowing to be the strongest. By practicing with his katana, which he developed a strong relation to, one day he developed a bit of the Ice-Make Magic, learning to master that as well, concentrating for long hours some days just for some of the easiest spells. One day, when he was 19, he was whisked off by his father who insisted that he adventure past Mt. Hakobe and find a new goal to accomplish: to be become the strongest and destroy all of the evils in the world. His father had also said, "Join the Magic Council, you'll learn to love it!" Toshiro thought about that last comment as he moved on, trekking past the dangerous slopes of the mountain and walking out into the vast forests out of the Mts., beginning on his journey across Fiore, and of course searching for the Magic Council Headquarters, in the city of Era. Weapon Hyorinmaru, Hitsugaya's prized katana, is the one he used to kill many Vulcans and trained for many and many hours in the caves of Mt. Hakobe, carrying around the deadly blade for years. The katana does not seem like anything special, and has a regular purple hilt. The blade is usually in its sheathe on Hitsugaya's back. Category:Characters Category:Magic Council